The child of a Lestrange
by Rysgirl34
Summary: Kathrin is the child of Bellatrix Lestrange, she never knew who her birth father was the only one to care for her was Sirius Black. She was left in the custity of the Malfoy's and when she arrived at Hogwarts she had become chums with two lovable Weasley's. What will happe when she discovers things of her past she never knew of? Will her new friends stay by her side through it all?
1. Chapter 1: Hogwarts

**This is my first attempt at writing a harry potter fan fiction so it might not be the best, sorry**

I laid in bed my deep curly black hair, spread out around me. I let out a large sigh as I stared at the ceiling, my hand resting on my stomach. I was ripped out of my thoughts by my Uncle Lucius' house elf Dobby.

"Mrs. Black time to go." I nodded and smiled gently at him.

"Thank you Dobby, and please call me Kathrin or at the least Kat." He nodded and we both walked down and I saw my Aunt standing waiting for me. Today was one of the many days I dreaded, twice a year ever since I was at the age of five my aunt had dragged me to Azkaban, where she forced me to see my mother. However she never allowed me to see the one man who I truly saw as family, Sirius Black.

I had known Sirius since I was born, he cared for me as a child and saw me as his own, and I could never believe that he would murder Lily and James Potter. I hated these visits, truly the only reason I was going was because a letter to Hogwarts had been sent and I had agreed to see my mother in order for me to be able to attend Hogwarts.

My aunt took our visitation pass and led me down the hall of Azkaban, each time I came here I swear I lost a bit of my sanity. Dementors followed us and we reached my mother's cell where she smiled evilly at me and spoke in a tone that she always managed, one that made her sound childish and insane.

"Ah my itty bitty baby, all grown up and going to Hogwarts." She placed both hands on either sides of my face and spoke.

"Look at mommy," I looked her in the eyes and she continued a large insane smile growing on her face. "don't intermix with those blood traitors, I'll see you soon darling." I had taken my face out of her grasp and her insane laughter filled the air as I quickly left the cell and made my way out of this dreadful place when I heard a familiar voice.

"Kat." I looked over and saw Sirius who was standing barely holding himself up and I quickly went over to him and he gently caressed my face in his hand. He observed me with a look of awe and then spoke somewhat urgently.

"Kat you must be..." I heard my Aunts voice and I looked at Sirius sadly.

"I have to go, I love you Sirius." He stood there as I unwillingly left him, and found my aunt and we quickly left Azkaban. When we arrived home I walked upstairs silently and quietly made sure my trunks were packed. I would be leaving tomorrow morning and much to the reluctance of my Uncle as well as Aunt, due to our deal they would simply drop me off and leave.

I laid in my overly comfortable bed and wished for the end, the end of people hearing my name and running, looking at me with fear and hate. To be a normal witch but why did I have to be born from Bellatrix Lestrange?

I had unknowingly fell asleep and I felt my arm being shaken, I slowly opened my eyes to see Draco was the one who woke me and I quickly hopped out of bed shooing him away as I changed into a pair of jeans, a dull long sleeved grey shirt and a pair of tennis shoes.

I grabbed my trunk and pulled it downstairs happy not to see Uncle, and Aunt looked at me in disgust and spoke.

"What are you wearing?!" I smiled slightly and spoke.

"Clothes." She narrowed her eyes dangerously and then commanded Dobby to carry my things out to the carriage and then spoke to me.

"If your Uncle saw you wearing that you would never set foot outside of this house." I nodded and she spoke.

"Come along Draco, Kathrin." Both Draco and I followed Aunt into the carriage only before Aunt could see I gently set a kiss on Dobby's head and his face turned into a shade of light pink.

"I'll see you when I come home." He nodded and I climbed into the carriage and I remained silent as we came to a stop out of the train station and I loaded my things into a cart and bid my family goodbye after many warnings to stay away from blood traitors. I walked around curiously looking for platform 9 3/4. I heard a loud ruckus and turned my attention to a family of redheads and they seemed to be waiting for someone. I looked around pushing my cart and then an older looking women with longish red hair, kind brown eyes, and a gentle smile came over to me and spoke.

"Do you need any help dear?" I nodded after a moment and spoke softly.

"Actually yes do you know where platform 9 3/4 is?" She smiled softly and spoke.

"Come with me sweetie." I nodded and pushed my cart as I walked along side her and she spoke.

"Is this your first year going to Hogwarts?" I nodded with a small smile and she spoke and we were now with the group of redheads. There were two elder ones and then two who looked identical. They raised a brow simultaneously and the women spoke.

"This is my here lot, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny." I smiled and then the two twins spoke.

"No I'm Fred, he's George."

"And you call yourself our mother." I felt my lip twitch at this and she smiled.

"This is...I'm sorry dear I didn't catch your name." I felt my heart flutter for a moment before speaking.

"Kathrin." She nodded and spoke wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"She's also a first year, so be polite and help the young girl out." I felt a small smile come over my lips and we all walked through a wall and we emerged in a older looking train station and I looked around in slight awe. I happily thanked the women as she helped me as well as her two sons with our things. I then climbed on the train and sat in the cabin where my things were and not long later the two giggly brothers came in and sat down, both across from me. When Fred spoke with a smile.

"So Kathrin is there a last name to accompany that?" I raised a brow and spoke awaiting them to run for the hills.

"Yeah Black." They quieted and then George cracked a smile.

"Ours is Weasley." I smiled and spoke.

"Oh that makes perfect sense." they shared a confused look and spoke.

"What?"

"Well you see I live with the Malfoys and it seems my uncle can't stand your family." They shared a laugh and this was how the train ride went telling jokes, stories and I was surprised at how quickly we had bonded.


	2. Chapter 2: The sorting

I stood in between George and Fred outside the commons as we were to all enter soon and we had met a boy named Lee who was nice. Professor Moganoglle came out of the Great Halls and led us in, to say the great hall was large was an understatement. I stood inbetween the twins as Moganoglle began to call names of first years and they were sorted in between the four houses. As my name was approaching I grew nervous and George sent me a smile from his seat in Gryffindor as did Fred.

"Kathrin Black." It grew incredibly quiet and I walked over to the stool, Professor Dumbledore's gaze on me the entire time. Professor Moganoglle placed the hat on my head and it spoke.

"Hmmm how interesting, you seem to be fit for any house...perhaps Slytherin?" I mumbled almost under my breath.

"Not Slytherin..."

"Not Slytherin aye, hmmm are you sure?" I nodded ever slightly and the hat called out.

"GRYFFINDOR." It remained silent for a moment before George and Fred began applauding and the teachers joined in. Moganoglle removed the hat from my head and I walked over to the table for Gryffindor and took a seat next to Fred receiving a large smile. The rest of the sorting finished and I watched amused as the two shoveled food down there throats. I smiled at them as they talked happily to anyone.

Once the feast had ended we were led to our dormitories, we arrived and when I entered my own with the two girls I was sharing with I saw our things had already arrived. I took my things and put them away, my trunk at the foot of my bed, and my owl Ara near the other owls of the other two girls. The girls were talking amongst themselves and I grabbed a piece of parchment and a quil. I began to write,

_Dear Nymphie,_

_how is my dear cousin doing? It feels like forever ago that we had spoken, I am attending Hogwarts now. Tonight was the sorting you shall never believe what house I was placed in, Gryffindor. How is your mother, send my love to her. I must speak with her in person soon, until then wish me luck here._

_I wonder how Hogwarts will be, I have managed to make two friends so far Fred and George Weasley. I am sure when the Malfoys discover my placement I will very well be disowned, oh well I suppose as a Lestrange I would not care if I was to be disowned same goes for a Malfoy. Anyhow please write soon as well send my greeting to Uncle Remus, and the others._

_With much love,_

_Kathrin_


	3. Chapter 3: Break pt 1

I had been attending Hogwarts for nearly a month now, not a single letter had come from the Malfoys nor did I expect one all except my disownment one. I had been doing stupendously in all of my classes though I had only managed to become friends with George and Fred no other student seemed to want me there. I had been owling Nymphie more often and seemed to get a feel of better days.

I had somehow managed to keep Fred and George in line and miraculously when they pranked me it was half heartedly where as I pranked them fully. Time went by happily for me at Hogwarts, even though I only had two friends here that was ok, people still looked at me in fear and worry as they past me.

I let out a sigh as I had my head in George's lap and I was attempting to study in the gryffindor common room. His hands messed with my hair as he and Fred spoke of their future tricks shop. I half heartedly attempted studying but ended up laughing along and joining in on their conversation. Suddenly an owl flew through the window and dropped a letter in my lap.

"What is it,"

"you've got there?" I shook my head and carefully opened the letter. I gently brought it up and removed the parchment from inside, and read it.

It was from Nympiye. It basically said that things had been well and she wished to see me soon.

As time went by I was happy to be friends with the two coolest people I knew and the holidays were coming up. I was going to stay with the Malfoys as I always did. However I was dreading doing so.

Hogwarts around Christmas was a truly magical thing to see, I sat in the Gryffindor commons a book in my hands sitting silently. I would be leaving in but a few hours to go home to Malfoy manor. To say I was nervous was an understatement, I had grown quite fond of Hogwarts and the two Weasley's that had wedged their way into my heart. I put my book down with a sigh and walked out of the commons and ventured around unanimously, I heard familiar laughing so I cautiously turned the corner and saw Fred and George giggling amongst themselves before I caught sight of one of their many connections in their grasp. I quickly walked past them wishing to avoid being caught in trouble. Unfortunately for me I heard George's voice call out.

"And where do you think your going, Kat?" I let out a small sigh and turned to see both him and Fred sending me amused looks and I spoke.

"Oh you know I'll be leaving soon, so I was..." They looked at me knowingly and I smiled softly throwing my hands in the air.

"Alright you caught me." They both smirked and Fred spoke sharing a look with George.

"I told you she wasn't up to it George." I raised a brow and spoke.

"Up to what?" They both stood on either side of me leading me down the hallway and Fred spoke.

"We'll we have a final prank to pull on Snape before break,"

"all you have to do is keep watch let us know if he's coming." I raised a brow and agreed much to their pleasure and they quickly dragged me down to Snape's classroom and the coast was clear. I stayed near the doorway as they did whatever they were trying to pull off. They finished quickly and we all ran out of the classroom hoping to avoid snape.

We were laughing as we were once again roaming around the school, we would have to get on the train to leave and as we made our way to grab our things Fred spoke with a smile.

"What are going to do over break Kat?" I opened my mouth to say something that had been what I said almost my entire life.

"Oh I'm going to visit my...aunt and uncle Malfoy." They nodded and we went our separate ways to gather our bags. I was taking my owl along so I could let Hagrid watch her, as well as a bag of clothes. I walked back down to the commons and Fred and George both joined me I brought my owl to Hagrid and he promised to take good care of her. We walked to the train together and sat in the same cabin. I stayed silent after I arrived back from changing, into a long black skirt that came to my calves, a pair of tights underneath it, and a dressy grey shirt. I looked out the window as we rode and I thought of what I normally spent Christmas day doing, which was seeing my mother.

I didn't really feel happy through the holidays but as we pulled up to the train station and I saw my family waiting there I put a fake smile on my face and I quickly grabbed my things and I walked as slowly as I could. I reached my family and heard a familiar voice as we made our way out of the train station, and I turned my head to see Fred and George waving, I returned it and followed behind my Aunt and Uncle.

The ride home was silent and I remained quiet as well, once we stopped I walked silently inside and upstairs into my room. I slowly sat on my bed and let out a sigh, I had already felt a longing hole in my heart, I didn't want to be here not one bit.


	4. Chapter 4: Break pt 2

Over the span of much of break I had become more depressed though I hide it well, I had been unable to see any letter I had received from Fred or George for whenever they had arrived Uncle had given them to Dobby to dispose of, before yelling and arguing with me.

I came downstairs for breakfast, I would be leaving for Hogwarts tomorrow and I was incredibly happy as such. A letter came through the mail slot and I picked it up to see it was addressed to me from George. I looked around before slipping it in my pocket and I went into the dining room and sat down for breakfast. Draco was at his friends today and Aunt was shopping with an old friend of hers. I ate silently as did Uncle when he spoke as we finished.

"You are to not associate with those blood traitors, the Weasleys." I looked up and spoke.

"Why, what will you do if I indeed do?" He looked at me fury in his eyes and spoke.

"You insalencent girl, I have basically raised you and you dare defile me?" I raised a brow and spoke.

"You've made me go, since I was five years old to Azkaban, you did not raise me you made me go through hell!" I felt something hard collide with my face and my head snapped to the side and I filled with pain as he spoke with venom.

"Never speak to me like that again." He walked away as I held my face and I ran to my room. I shut my door and fell to the floor and allowed tears to fall down my face as I held my cheek. A sob escaped me and I felt my wrapped wrists burned as my wounds reopened, I heard my door open and I looked up through teary eyes to see Dobby. He carefully brought a bag of ice and set it in my lap and then spoke.

"Is Ms. Black alright?" I nodded and spoke with a small smile.

"Thank you Dobby, thanks for always helping me." He nodded and spoke.

"Dobby is sorry that your slaved like Dobby." I nodded and he left and I heard him punishing himself though I did not know why. I set the ice on my wrist before I carefully wiped my face and I took the letter out of my pocket and began reading it.

Kat,

are you ok? Fred and I have been sending letters to you all break why haven't you answered them? We're worried about you, how's your brake been? How's the Malfoy's? Are you excited to be going back to school?

Mum wished you could have come over for Christmas, she says that she's excited to see you so is Fred. We have so many awesome pranks planned for when we come back. Also I have something cool to show you when we get back to Hogwarts.

-George

I looked at the letter and felt my heart break in longing and I made sure my bag was packed and put the letter in the bag before I went into my bed and fell asleep.

I woke to the early sun streaming in on my face and got ready, putting on a long skirt, tights, and a dressy shirt. I then grabbed my bag and stopped in the mirror, I had a huge black and purple bruise taking up most of the right side of my face. I brought the left side of my hair up pinning it and allowed the other side to cover my face. I then walked down stairs to see Aunt, Uncle, and Draco all waiting for me. When they saw me they stood and we climbed into the car and rode in silence, we arrived to the train station quickly and then I hugged Draco and Aunt before saying goodbye and walked into the real train station and I let out a sigh. I began walking and heard a familiar voice and I turned to see the Weasley clan and Ms. Weasley motioned me over, I hesitated for a moment before I walked over to them and she embraced me in a hug and went to brush the hair out of my eyes but stopped when I flinched slightly.

She pushed my hair back and looked shocked before she spoke.

"What on earth happened dear?"

"I uh was playing quidege with my cousin and I accidently got hit with one of the balls." She looked doubtful but nodded and sent me on my way to the train and I quickly climbed aboard and found an empty cabin and put my bag up on the shelf before sitting down and looked out the window with a large guilty sigh, I felt guilty for lying to Ms. Weasley but knew I had to.

After a bit of time I saw George and Fred and they entered the cabin before putting their things on the shelf and they sat down remaining silent. I had a feeling they were miffed at me but I quietly spoke.

"I'm sorry I never responded to your letters they uh...well I never got to read any of them." They remained silent and George spoke.

"It's alright Kat,"

"never could stay mad at you I suppose." I smiled to myself before the train began moving and as it did I let out a sigh. Letting my head fall back on my seat and George spoke.

"Bloody hell Kat what happened?" I opened my eyes and saw the two looking concerned at my face. I smiled and spoke.

"Nothing, it's nothing I just in a quitage accident." They looked at me suspiciously and nodded before we were silent after a time and I then spoke.

"You know you guys don't have to be my friends?" They looked confused and then gave me a long argument. We had arrived back at Hogwarts and we brought to a feast, I decided I would go pick my owl up the next day from Hagrid. I then went up to my dorm room and fell asleep rather quickly.

I awoke after a time and saw it was just barely light, so I carefully got up readjusted my hair and walked down to Gryffindor commons. I sat staring at the wall waiting for it to become lighter and once it had I hurried on my way to Hagrid's.

When I arrived I knocked on the door and it opened to show Hagrid and he smiled.

"Ah Kathrin, good to see you. You're here for this huh?" He motioned to my owl and I nodded and he spoke.

"How about you come in for some tea?" I nodded and walked in and sat at the table and he placed a large tea cup in front of me and noticed the large bruise on my face.

"Now where did you get that? Did that Uncle of yours finally snap? He hit you?" I shook my head and spoke.

"No Hagrid I got in a quittage accident." He nodded and we spoke and after I finished my tea I took my owl thanking Hagrid and I went back to Gryffindor's room and I put her in my room once again before leaving for my classes. I fell back into routine of most every student ignoring me and I became used to it, though I was a star pupil I tried not to volunteer answer often for people would say nasty things behind my back. I was become more depressed as the year went on for once, when I returned from small breaks I would have bruises and more cuts upon my wrists that no one had ever seen. I was even becoming more distant from Fred and George, not wanting to hurt their reputation by being around me. I had been writing to Nymphie frequently and that added to some relief.

But as time went on I began writing letters addressed to Sirius and then when I had finished writing them I burned them so no one would discover them. I felt like I was losing my mind day by day. The year was over and I returned home to the Malfoy's where I felt more alienated than ever. Aunt had helped Uncle stop hitting me as often but I tended to remain silent while in his presence but I always slipped and was hit in retaliation but never was I hit in front of Draco for he was fiercely protective of me. My summer break was absolute hell, I wasn't allowed to do anything and I wished I could be disowned to end my misery in the house. It was coming that I knew of, I refused to act like a proper Black or Lestrange during parties the Malfoys threw and I had begun to have steady nightmares. Not once had I been able to read a single letter addressed to myself and I resorted to cutting more often.


	5. Chapter 5: Welcome Back

In honor of Fred and George's birthday I thought I would post :)

I was a sorry excuse of a person, weak, stupid, feared, and I was sick of it. I had been forced to attend a wizarding school in France for a year where I made a few friends and despite things we grew incredibly close and made my departure hard. My whole existence was happy on the fact that I would be returning to Hogwarts in a few days. I had actually truly missed everyone including Snape. I had been home with the Malfoy's for a few weeks and found that I had missed many but most definitely not my Uncle. I was ready to leave his for the remainder of my life. I already had all of my things for school but Draco did not so he and Uncle had gone to gather them and I remained up in my room and fell asleep quickly.

I awoke to Draco pushing me awake and I pushed him out before quickly changing and I looked at myself in the mirror, my hair had become much longer and thicker my grey eyes seeming to have gotten even greyer. I let out a sigh as Dobby had filled our car with our things and I quickly ran downstairs in proper attire for a pure blood and I climbed into the car and we quickly arrived to the train station and I saw the WeasleyDo not even think about it Kathrin, if you so much as utter a word I will disown have you been Kat?Uh I was forced to spend a year of schooling in France, I just arrived back a few weeks didn** I gently rubbed my neck and spoke. **

**They looked at me shocked and George spoke. **

**I shrugged and spoke. **

**They both lowered their brows in irritation and I spoke. **

**He smiled and spoke with a smile. **

**m just glad you're back.**I

**She smiled slightly looking slightly taken back by my name where the other girl said nothing and I walked back down to the commons and sat down in front of the fire and wished to not sleep knowing what was to occur if I let sleep consume me. I stared into the fire and as the night went on two boys walked into the boys dormitory and I raised a brow and before I knew it day had come and I had managed to fall asleep in the chair. **

**I woke from a horrid nightmare and sat up to see I was in the Gryffindor commons I allowed my heart to settle down and I then went back up to my room and brushed my hair and teeth, before I clipped the top half of my hair up so it stayed out of my face and I changed the bandages on my wrists and carried my things for my first class which was Defense against the Dark Arts. It was being taught by the author Lockhart, I didnt paying attention and I accidently bumped into someone and profoundly apoligized. I looked up to see it was Professor Dumbledore he looked at me with concern and spoke. **

**I nodded and spoke. **

**m fine professor.**Its alright it was an Ill see you .Ms. Black what are you doing out here?Oh I** He nodded and left me be and I went back up to Gryffindor commons and began to write a letter to Nymphie somewhat explaining what had happened and put my letter of disownment with it in an envelope and sent my owl on its way to deliver it. I sat in the commons a book in my hands and after a time the book was taken out of my hands and I looked up to see George had a large smile on his face and he put the book on the table and spoke. **

**I rolled my eyes before standing to my feet and he quickly led me out of the commons and we began sneaking around a hallway when suddenly George pushed me against the wall and pushed his lips against my own. My eyes widened and I slowly allowed them to close, his arms were rested on my waist and my own found their way around his neck and pulled him closer to me. He begged entrance to my mouth and I gladly gave it our tongues wrestling for dominance and I heard someone clear their throats. I pulled back from George to see Professor Mcgonagall. I had a large blush on my face and she spoke. **

**I nodded with a large blush and both George and I quickly made our way back to Gryffindor and were unable to meet one anothers gazes before we stopped in the common room of Gryffindor and I spoke. **

**He looked at me with a large blush and spoke. **

**ve met you actually.**I like you to George but look do you really want to be with someone like me? I mean I** He smiled slightly and spoke. **

**t care I like you for you.s and fell asleep quickly.**


	6. Chapter 6: Old Memories

(Dream continuing from previous chapter) I was holding the hand of a someone and I looked up to see Sirius, he had a happy smile on his face and I looked up to see a James Potter smiling at us and he knelt down and spoke with a smile. "Hey sweetheart, why don't you go say hi to Harry and Lily?" I nodded and released Sirius' hand and ran inside to see Lily Potter's bright green eyes light up and she smiled as I ran over to her and she embraced me in a hug. "Hey cutie how are you doing?" I smiled and spoke. "Good, how is you?" She laughed and kissed my cheek before speaking. "Great, you know Kat I think I have some of your favorite brownies made, do you want one?" I nodded happily and she spoke. "Alright I'll get you one, go say hi to Harry." I nodded and walked over to Harry who was timidly hiding behind James legs. "Hi Harry." He waved shyly and James and Sirius chuckled and James spoke. "Harry why don't you play with Kat?" Harry timidly spoke. "You like cars?" I nodded and I followed Harry to the living room where he had few toy cars out and he handed me one. Shortly after Harry and I began playing as if we were best friends. We both were given brownies and I heard Sirius call my name. I stood and went over to him and he spoke. "We should get going kid, before your Aunt or Uncle miss you too much." I nodded and Harry gave me a hug and Lily gently kissed my cheek and hugged me and James ruffled my hair. I then waved as Sirius picked me up and held me on his hip and we left the Potter's home. I had my hand holding tightly onto Sirius' shirt and my head resting on the base of his neck and I spoke tiredly. "I luv you." He chuckled and spoke. "I love you to." 


End file.
